Diavolo
Diavolo (ディアボロ, Diaboro) é o antagonista principal da Parte V: Vento Aureo. Sendo o chefe da Passione, Diavolo influencia toda a população de Napóles. Ele é o pai de Trish Una. A outra metade de sua personalidade é Vinegar Doppio. Aparência Diavolo é um homem de 33 anos de idade, alto, com um físico semi-musculoso, e cabelo rosa com pontos verdes ou violetas distribuídos em zigue-zague. Sua camisa, escondida por baixo do suéter de Doppio, é preta e aparenta ser feita de malha fiada: ela cobre seus ombros e torso, mas a parte de trás de suas costas e seu abdômen são cobertos por vários círculos que são enfiados por baixo de seu cinto e acabam em três "caudas" na parte de trás de suas calças. Ele possui tatuagens de espiral pintadas de preto, vermelho, e verde em seus bíceps com longas linhas negras que vão até seus pulsos, mas, de acordo com o último capítulo em que ele aparece, as tatuagens são "literalmente" suas mangas. Ele também veste pulseiras e compartilha suas calças e sapatos sem meias com Doppio. Seus olhos, no mangá, são únicos: Suas íris são “fragmentadas”, se formando como pontos negros com formas triangulares iluminadas neles. Quando Bruno Buccellati toma controle do corpo, eles viram olhos normais com íris cinzas, que é a versão utilizada em Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle. Em sua primeira aparição, coberto por sombras, ele aparenta ter um cabelo curto, penteado diretamente para trás e veste um terno e gravata. Sua aparência difere quase que completamente muda enquanto seu alter ego Doppio controla o corpo. Personalidade Paranoico até os ossos, Diavolo viveu a maior parte de sua vida nas sombras com uma tendência violenta de matar e caçar aqueles que viram seu rosto. Agressivo e sem escrúpulos, algo que até mesmo os membros da Passione sabem sobre ele, ele é capaz de matar qualquer um até mesmo sua própria família para manter sua identidade segura – algo feito extremamente óbvio em suas constantes tentativas de assassinar sua filha, que nunca conheceu Diavolo pessoalmente e conhecia apenas as coisas que sua mãe havia dito para ela. Se ele sentir que alguém está conspirando contra ele, eles também virarão seus alvos, como foi visto com Gelato e Sorbet, e serão feitos de exemplo nas ocasiões que ele sentir apropriado. Diavolo possui um desejo forte de superar o seu passado devido a sua paranoia, o que levou ele a criar um dos sindicatos do crime mais poderosos e organizados da Itália. Como chefe da Passione, ele é altamente respeitado (todos acham que a Passione é uma organização justa dedicada a remover as drogas das ruas da Itália, apesar de Diavolo planejar criar suas próprias drogas com a ajuda de Maximo Volpe e transformar a organização na única produtora do mercado). Buccellatti acreditava inicialmente que a Passione estava fazendo o bem, e então sentiu uma grande sensação de traição quando descobriu sobre esse plano. Entretanto, seus subordinados sabem sobre sua suas atitudes cuidadosas e perigosas, que se estendem ao ponto de que mesmo depois de Giorno ganhar o respeito do grupo de Buccellati, ele ainda teve que esperar até eles chegarem a uma hierarquia maior antes de atacar Diavolo. Diavolo é impiedoso contra aqueles que conspiram contra ele, provavelmente acreditando que ele não tem culpa, e em batalha ele costuma se exibir; ele constantemente diz ser o futuro imperador do mundo, o único apropriado para o Arco e Flecha, e gaba sobre os poderes de King Crimson regularmente. Como outros antagonistas da série, ele usa os prefixos Eu ou Me para anunciar seu nome como um sinal de superioridade sobre outros. Relacionamentos *Doppio: Apesar da maioria dos casos se tratar apenas de auto-preservação e sobrevivência (assumindo que matar Doppio "iria" matar Diavolo, ou vice versa), Diavolo aparenta ser bastante afetivo em relação a Doppio: ele colocou Doppio em uma posição bastante perigosa de ser o sub-chefe ao invés de ser só mais um subordinado, ele constantemente da instruções a Doppio para que ele tenha sucesso e até avisa a ele para se manter longe de Nero e incentiva ele a fugir, e o caso mais peculiar, ele tem o hábito de se referir a Doppio como "meu (doce) Doppio" com a pronúncia mais cotidiana "watanashi wa". *Donatella Una: Apesar do desfecho do relacionamento dos dois ser desconhecido, com exceção de Diavolo usar um nome falso e nunca falar nada sobre si mesmo, pode ser interpretado que a relação foi em sua maior parte positiva. Ele tirou uma foto de Donatella e ela a manteve durante os anos apesar de Diavolo estar ciente das possibilidades de usarem isso contra ele. Donatella, por outro lado, amava Diavolo e apenas contou coisas boas a seu respeito para sua filha (todas elas sendo mentiras de Diavolo), e sabe-se que enquanto Donatella morria de sua doença, ela desejava ver o amor de sua vida de novo. *Trish Una: Apesar de Diavolo sempre tentar cobrir seu rastro, pode ser interpretado que ele pelo menos amou Trish até certo ponto e não somente queria manter ela viva. No entanto, quando ela descobre sua identidade, ele tenta matar ela para que não pudesse ser rastreado. Inimigos *Giorno Giovanna: Giorno planejou derrubar Diavolo desde o começo devido ao seu plano de distribuir drogas, que estavam sendo vendidas até para crianças. *Bruno Buccellati: Antes de se encontrar com Giorno, Buccellati era leal a Diavolo, apesar de estar ciente de quão mal seu chefe podia ser. Após se tornar amigo de Giorno, Buccellati fica determinado a também acabar com o chefe, eventualmente morrendo por causa disso. *Narancia Ghirga *Leone Abbacchio: Diavolo temia Abbacchio por causa de seus poderes, que podiam facilmente descobrir quem o chefe era. Sendo assim, quando teve a oportunidade, Diavolo assassinou Leone enquanto se passava por Doppio, vestido num uniforme infantil de futebol. *Pannacotta Fugo: Numa cronologia rejeitada, Fugo era na verdade um traidor que estava servindo a Diavolo. *Guido Mista *La Squadra di Esecuzione: A Squadra odeia Diavolo acima de tudo, tendo em vista que ele não só ameaçou matar eles, como também cortou um de seus membros em 36 pedaços e enviou cada pedaço individualmente para eles. Habilidades Transformação Apesar de provavelmente serem humanos, Diavolo e Doppio compartilham várias habilidades secundárias quando trocam sua aparência física. Doppio aparenta ter 17 anos de idade apesar de Diavolo ter 33 anos cronologicamente, e também é mais baixo que Buccellati apesar de Diavolo ser alguns centímetros maior que ele, sendo quase tão musculoso quanto protagonistas passados como Joseph – entretanto, durante a batalha em Roma, Diavolo era aproximadamente da mesma altura de Mista. Também ocorre que quando Diavolo toma controle do corpo, as sardas de Doppio desaparecem e sua voz se torna mais profunda, e é possível que seu cabelo fique maior ou menor que o de Doppio. Stand Artigo Principal: King Crimson O Stand humanóide de Diavolo, King Crimson, possui imenso poder ofensivo; também permitindo que Diavolo prejeva e ignore eventos de sua escolha que estejam dentro de um período de tempo de ~10 segundos. História Diavolo nasceu numa prisão feminina em algum momento de 1967, mas seu nascimento é um mistério, sua mãe diz estar grávida a dois anos e todos os guardas da prisão eram mulheres. Por ter servido na prisão por muito tempo, ele é enviado para a casa dela em Sardinia para viver com um padre que trabalhava lá. De acordo com vizinhos e amigos, ele era um garoto franco porém estúpido e tímido que desejava virar um marinheiro ao invés de se tornar um padre como queria seu guardião. Quando ele tinha aproximadamente 18 anos, ele conheceu Donatella Una, que estava passando suas férias na Sardinia e dormiu com ele, eventualmente engravidando de Trish Una. Esse foi a primeira vez conhecida que Diavolo usou um nome falso, o de "Solido Nazo", e a maior parte do que ele disse para ela foram apenas mentiras que ela passou para Trish. Ele prometeu voltar para Donatella no futuro e foi embora, mas nunca voltou para ela. Quando ele tinha 19 anos, ele começou a consorciar com uma namorada, o padre acreditava que essa era a hora de dar um carro para ele e começa a construir uma garagem. Isso fez com que ele achasse uma mulher jovem, muito provavelmente sua mãe, enterrada viva com sua boca e seus olhos costurados. Coincidentalmente, naquela noite um incêndio se espalhou e consumiu a vila, matando o padre e outras cinco pessoas. Diavalo foi considerado morto e seguiu para um caminho perigoso, indo para o Egito numa escavação. Após encontrar seis flechas, ele rapidamente rouba elas e foge, vendendo cinco delas para Enya por uma grande quantia de dinheiro e mantendo a última para si mesmo (que mais tarde vira a que Polpo usa em seu Black Sabbath para testar novos membros). Em alguma data após isso ele cria a Passione. 7 anos antes de "Vento Aureo", Risotto Nero se junta a Passione e Diavolo coloca ele como líder do La Squadra di Esecuzione, dando a ele agentes que o serviriam, incluindo um par de assassinos chamados Gelato e Sorbet. Cinco anos mais tarde, quando perguntando se queria receber mais território e um aumento, Diavolo rejeita a proposta e assim dá início a primeira investigação feita sobre sua identidade. Quando Sorbet e Gelato descobriram quem ele era, ele torturou e matou o primeiro e o segundo se sufocou com sua venda: Gelato foi deixado em sua casa com a venda intacta e uma carta dizendo “punição”, já o corpo de Sorbet foi entregue logo em breve para o resto da gangue. Isso fez com que La Squadra se revoltasse e em retaliação, Diavolo classifica eles como traidores. Após os eventos da Parte III: Stardust Crusaders, Polnareff e Jotaro começam a buscar o restante das seis flechas. Após perceber que as taxas de crime e morte ao redor da organização de Diavolo eram 20 vezes maiores que a comum, Polnareff começa a investigar a Passione e seu líder, um evento que ocorreu 15 anos antes de "Vento Aureo". Após encontrar Polnareff cara a cara, eles se confrontam em um duelo que termina com Polnareff sendo empurrado de um precipício caindo dentro do oceano, a queda quebra suas pernas e faz com que ele perca seu olho direito. Vento Aureo Durante todo seu tempo na Passione, nenhum membro sequer viu seu rosto e viveu para contar a história. Eventualmente ele forma um plano para trabalhar junto com Maximo Volpe para fazer uma droga feita por eles que seria o único produto no mercado de drogas – isso, para a Passione, era disfarçado como uma missão de limpa para acabar com todas as drogas da Itália. Algumas pessoas, no entanto, ainda foram capazes de comprar drogas, o que atraiu a atenção de Giorno Giovanna e a ira de Bruno Buccellati. Aproximadamente no mesmo período de tempo, ele descobriu que possuía uma filha e que, mais importante ainda, ela estava tentando descobrir a identidade de seu pai. Decidindo que ia matar ela para que todas as principais evidências sobre sua identidade se tornassem desconhecidas, Diavolo dá ordens a Polpo para proteger e trazer ela até ele. Mas, já que Polpo é assassinado antes de receber a ordem, ela é passada ao seu sucessor e traidor secreto, Buccellati. Com La Squadra também recebendo essas notícias, uma corrida é iniciada para proteger ou capturar Trish com ambos os grupos de Bucellatti e de Risotto acreditando que Diavolo queria ver sua filha e proteger ela debaixo de suas asas. Como resultado, ele se finge de pai preocupado, dando direções estritas para o grupo de Buccellati para que assim eles não fossem rastreados, mas na realidade, esperava que os grupos acabassem se matando. Entretanto (e ainda não indo de acordo com o plano de Diavolo), Formaggio consegue captar a informação de que Buccellati estava protegendo a filha do chefe, e mais tarde, Prosciutto repassa informações sobre Coco Jumbo, uma tartaruga que ele deixou para ser usada pela gangue de Buccellati. Como resultado, os dois grupos permanecem constantemente se enfrentando, eventualmente fazendo com que o grupo de Buccellati matasse cada membro do time renegado. 230px|thumb|left|King Crimsom mata Buccellati. Após Giorno e Guido Mista matarem o penúltimo membro do La Squadra, Ghiaccio, Buccellati vai com Trish até a torre que o chefe ordenou para que o encontrassem. Entrando no elevador para subir até o último andar, Bruno é pego desprevenido por um ataque repentino de King Crimson, que entra no elevador e pega Trish. Buccellati, procurando Trish, se locomove até o térreo do prédio, encontrando um quarto secreto cheio de pilares, Diavolo é rapidamente rastreado por seu agente através do rastreador amplificado criado por Giorno. Ele se mostra muito mais forte do que o esperado, no entanto, e rapidamente massacra Buccellati e quase tem sucesso no seu plano. Infelizmente, Giorno percebe os pulos temporais através da sua interação com os outros membros da gangue e leva todos eles para dentro da torre, rapidamente achando seus aliados gravemente feridos. Devido aos problemas de King Crimson em lidar com multidões, Diavolo permite que eles escapem e classifica o grupo como traidores, prometendo uma recompensa para qualquer um que matasse eles e sua filha. Apesar disso, Diavolo ordena que seu alter-ego Doppio investigue um assunto particular: a antiga casa de Donatella em Sardinia que ainda estava de pé, porque se Moody Blues fosse capaz de usar aquele local, Leone Abbacchio revelaria o rosto de Diavolo. Durante o caminho, Doppio é questionado por um vidente que revela que ele está a procura de sua filha – algo que Diavolo rapidamente resolve – e quase é roubado por um motorista de táxi. Para piorar a situação, Risotto também chega no local da casa, planejando interceptar a gangue de Giorno para tentar seqüestrar Trish uma última vez. A princípio, Risotto simplesmente assume que Doppio é um turista, mas após ver ele reagindo aos sons de Aerosmith, o traidor percebe que Doppio é um usuário de Stand e ataca. A luta contra Risotto é longa e ele, se não fosse pelas intervenções de Diavolo, teria matado Doppio várias vezes. Ele dá a Doppio o uso do Epitáfio e durante a luta encoraja Doppio a fugir. Entretanto a luta é muito a favor de Risotto, desde o poder de Metallica a falta de experiência de Doppio na hora de enfrentar os traidores. Quando Aerosmith intervém, no entanto, Diavolo toma controle e ganha a vantagem sobre a luta, usando suas habilidades e as balas de Aerosmith para acabar com Risotto. Ele então devora vários sapos e ataca uma criança para conseguir seu sangue e recuperar o ferro que ele havia perdido durante a luta contra Risotto, em sequência ele usa o uniforme de futebol da criança combinado com a aparência jovem de Doppio para se aproximar de Abbacchio e matá-lo. Em algum momento, entre sua fuga da cena do crime e o grupo de Buccellati recebendo a mensagem de Polnareff, Diavolo dá o controle de volta a Doppio e manda-o investigar a casa. Ele, no entanto, sabe que eles estão a caminho de Roma e ordena que Doppio fosse junto e pedisse a ajuda de Cioccolata e Secco. No caminho para Roma, Diavolo avisa ele sobre o perigo dos dois e pede para que ele se mantenha afastado deles. 200px|thumb|left|King Crimsom mata Polnareff. No coliseu, Polnareff é pego de surpresa ao ver Diavolo revelar sua verdadeira identidade e tentar pegar a fleche dele. Polnareff é ferido mortalmente por King Crimson, mas, como último recurso, usa a flecha em seu próprio Stand para criar Silver Chariot Requiem, fazendo com que toda a população de Roma adormeça por pelo menos 6 horas e troque de corpos. Após acordar, a gangue de Buccellati segue Silver Chariot Requiem para tentar recuperar a flecha antes de Diavolo, sem saber que ele estava se escondendo em Trish no corpo de Mista.200px|thumb|Diavolo entre em desespero ao perceber o que havia acontecido com ele. Depois de observar o grupo por um tempo, Diavolo finalmente descobre como derrotar Requiem e pegar a flecha para si mesmo. Quando ele está próximo suficiente da flecha para pegá-la, Giorno percebe que a arma de Mista foi quebrada por força, fazendo com que o grupo parasse e permitisse que Giorno os checasse para ver se estavam compartilhando o corpo com a alma de Diavolo. Diavolo entra em pânico e corta o braço de Giorno, fazendo com que Trish invocasse Spice Girl, que ele agarra para tomar controle do corpo de Mista. Graças a sua descoberta sobre a habilidade de Silver Chariot Requiem, ele é capaz de facilmente derrotar o Stand e escapa do grupo usando o corpo de Mista, mas após pegar a flecha, ele imediatamente derruba ela devido ao sangue seco de Giorno estar nas suas mãos e a habilidade de Giorno de transformar aquele sangue em formigas. Ele também mostra ter subestimado Trish, vendo como ela amolece a bala de Mista usando Spice Girl e envia a flecha para Mista. Ele eventulamente é derrotado por Giorno, após o Gold Experience dele evoluir para Gold Experience Requiem, e é preso num círculo infinito de mortes devido a seus efeitos. Ele é exibido morrendo de várias formas, incluindo ser esfaqueado, atropelado por um carro, e autopsiado vivo. Em sua última aparição ele aparece gritando com uma criança mandando ela deixar ele sozinho, finalmente percebendo o que estava acontecendo com ele. Video Games GioGio no Kimyō na Bōken: Ōgon no Kaz Diavolo aparece como o inimigo enfrentado nos capítulos 12,13 (como "O Chefe", onde somente sua silhueta aparece), 18 e 21, usando King Crimson para, na perspectiva do jogo, alterar o tempo para para sua vantagem. No capítulo 12 e 13 ele apenas se "teletransporta" para próximo do jogador, do jeito que uma pessoa normal veria os efeitos de King Crimson, ele também usa um gancho forte que atravessa o corpo do jogador e joga ele pra longe (parecido com o que ele fez com Buccellati em sua primeira aparição) e soca o chão para tentar atingir o jogador com pedras. Durante os capítulos 18 e 21 quando Diavolo usa King Crimson, ele cria um efeito de "slow motion" na tela (com cores invertidas), onde apenas Diavolo pode se mover livremente, sendo essa a versão do efeito visual de King Crimson. Entretanto, durante o capítulo 21, você joga como Giorno Giovanna usando Gold Experience Requiem, se G.E.R. não estiver ativado Giorno não será capaz de contra-atacar, mas se G.E.R. estiver ativado, Giorno vai permanecer lento, mas Gold Experience Requiem pode se mover livremente, isso é devido ao seu poder (retornar algo ao “ponto zero”). Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle Diavolo é um personagem jogável em All-Star Battle. Como esperado por ser um dos sete antagonistas principais, Diavolo é mais forte que a maioria dos personagens, apesar de não ter uma capacidade de movimentação tão vasta, que consequentemente limita o número de combos que ele pode executar. Seu Stand, King Crimson, é um dos Stands mais perigosos do jogo devido ao seu Epitáfio e sua força descomunal. O poder de King Crimson também funciona como um impulso para Diavolo, se o jogador tocar o analógico para frente duas vezes seguidas, Diavolo vai "pular" no tempo e aparecer numa posição um pouco mais avançada que a anterior (o mesmo funciona para se mover pra trás ou pros lados). O HHA de Diavolo é Epitáfio, permitindo que ele veja o futuro com 100% de precisão, enquanto nesse modo, Diavolo desvia da maioria dos ataques do inimigo automaticamente com uma Stylish Action mas sem gastar o Guard Gauge. O especial GHA de King Crimson funciona como um contra-ataque: se o inimigo bater em Diavolo durante uma de suas poses, a tela vai entrar no mundo de King Crimson por um curto período de tempo (semelhante a primeira vez que Bruno Buccellati é atacado pelo Stand), durante esse período de tempo o oponente é incapaz de se mover, dando a Diavolo a chance de executar um especial, se Diavolo for atingido pelo inimigo, ele irá mostrar que aquilo foi o “futuro” e então vai se deslocar para trás do inimigo e socar a cabeça dele usando King Crimson (semelhante a como ele “matou” Bruno Buccellati). Diavolo é o único vilão da Parte V presente como um personagem jogável e também é o único personagem que possui 2 personagens aparecendo na sua intro (Diavolo e Doppio). A primeira roupa alternativa de Diavolo imita seu visual inicial como "O Chefe", enquanto sua segunda roupa alternativa contém uma camisa de time de futebol, a mesma que ele usou para matar Leone Abbacchio. Para duas de suas poses de vitória, Doppio é usado ao invés de Diavolo. Curiosidades *O personagem Diavolo provavelmente foi inspirado na canção 21st Century Schizod Man da banda King Crimson, já que ele é um homem do século 21 e compartilha duas personalidades como um esquizofrênico. Além disso, essa música e Epitaph foram lançadas no mesmo álbum, In the Court of the Crimson King em 1969, e juntas como singles em 1976... ** ...outra Provável inspiração (tanto visual quanto na sua personalidade) do Diavolo é no personagem Keyser Soze, Vilão principal do filme "Os Suspeitos" (1995) que por coincidência, foi lançado no mesmo ano que Vento Aureo. * Dada as circunstâncias de sua derrota, Diavolo não está nem vivo nem morto. Ele está num círculo infinito de situações mortais. Junto com Cars e Magenta Magenta, ele sofre um destino "pior que a morte", condenado a nunca morrer. * Diavolo é o segundo antagonista a ter um Stand que a habilidade principal envolve o controle sobre o tempo, e o segundo em geral a ter habilidades relacionadas ao controle do tempo. O primeiro é o de Dio, que pode parar o tempo, e o segundo seria o de Killer Queen’s Bite the Dust de Yoshikage Kira, que reverte o tempo. *De acordo com o Top 10 publicado na Weekly Shonen Jump de 2000, Diavolo é o segundo antagonista favorito de Araki e seu quarto personagem favorito. *Estranhamente, apesar de seu desejo fervente de destruir qualquer coisa e tudo conectado a ele que possa expor sua identidade (incluindo sua própria filha), ele poupa Donatella. *Seu desejo de manter sua identidade um segredo de todos é bastante similar ao desejo de Yoshikage Kira de não ser descoberto por ninguém, e como Kira, Diavolo mata qualquer um que tenta descobrir sobre ele ou, no caso de Leono Abbacchio, qualquer um que tenta mandar informações de sua identidade para outras pessoas. ** Entretanto a diferença aqui é que Diavolo possui dupla personalidade, ele altera fisicamente e mentalmente para se manter escondido enquanto Kira tinha que se livrar da evidência matando suas vítimas com seu Stand. Galeria Boss_flashback_in_suit.png|Em um flashback usando um terno. TheBoss.png|A primeira aparição de Diavolo. Fragmented.png|As pupilas fragmentadas de Diavolo. Diavolo_Colored_Official.png|Artwork colorida oficial de Diavolo e Doppio, desenhada por Araki. Diavoloelimination.jpg|Diavolo sendo "morto" por Gold Experience Requiem. KCscowl.jpg|Diavolo (Escondido) ao lado de seu Stand, King Crimson, no Anime. Diavolo_eyes.png|Olhos do Diavolo no anime. DiavoloWin2.png|A segunda pose de vitória de Diavolo em ASB. Diavolo A.jpg|A roupa alternativa A de Diavolo em ASB. Diavolo_B.jpg|A roupa alternativa B de Diavolo em ASB. Diavolo ASB.jpg|Diavolo em ASB. Categoria:Personagens da Parte V Categoria:Vilões da Parte V Categoria:Antagonistas Categoria:Usuários de Stands Categoria:Personagens Masculinos